Un simple perdón
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y su equipo acababan de llegar de una misión, Lucy termina gritándole a su amigo y este hace lo mismo. Todo se ve mal para el equipo pero pronto el problema desaparecerá... Historia NaLu, pasen y lean :3


**HI! Espero que les guste este one-shot NaLu... (No, no contiene Lemon... pervertidos XD) es algo que hice estando enojada con mi prima y ¡POOF! ya está :3 En realidad quiero que les guste y si tienen algo que decir no duden en dejar un review... los dejo leer!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**

* * *

- _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Maldito bastardo escupe fuego!-_ gritaba Lucy en su cabeza mientras hacía un puchero y echaba humo por las orejas

Lucy caminaba rápidamente mientras sus amigos la seguían desde atrás. Cada cierto tiempo, Erza y Gray se miraban mutuamente con una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas mientras que el Dragon Slayer iba enojado, tenía un aura de pelea, pero no quería pelear con el Mago de Hielo que estaba delante de él.

- _Ya me disculpé… No tiene por qué estar enojada conmigo_ \- pensó Natsu mirando de reojo a la Heartfilia.

Y como si sus amigos le hubieran leído la mente, voltearon de repente dándole una mirada de enojo al peli rosado, mientras que este solo fijó su mirada hacia otro lado. Poco rato después, los magos llegaron al gremio; Erza, Gray y Natsu se sentaron en la barra junto con Mira y Lissanna pero Lucy se fue a sentar en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la puerta.

-Deberías de ir a disculparte otra vez…- le susurró Gray a Natsu que veía como sus manos se encendían en llamas.

-Cállate princesa de hielo… no lo haré- dijo Natsu con mucha hostilidad en su voz.

-Natsu, Gray tiene razón. No pueden estar así- dijo Erza comiendo un pedazo de pastel de fresa.

Natsu suspiró con pesadez, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la Maga Estelar mientras que sus amigos rezaban para que no hiciera algo estúpido. El Dragon Slayer llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga, se sentó en frente de ella y tosió un poco para que lo mirara, cosa que hizo sin muchas ganas.

-Lucy, perdóname por haber arruinado la misión- se disculpó Natsu mientras acariciaba su mano contra la de ella.

-Deberías decir: "perdóname por haber arruinado LAS MISIONES"- dijo hostilmente la Heartfilia mientras movía su mano para no ser tocada por este.

-¡YO NO ARRUINO TODAS LAS MISIONES!- le gritó Natsu levantándose de su lugar haciendo que los miembros del gremio depositaran sus miradas en ellos.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- se defendió Lucy levantándose de su lugar y mirando retadoramente al Dragneel- ¡SIEMPRE QUE VAMOS A UNA MISIÓN TE LA PASAS COQUETEANDO CON ALGUNA CHICA PROVOCANDO QUE FALLEMOS!-

-¡TÚ ERES QUIEN SE METE EN PROBLEMAS TODO EL TIEMPO!- gritó Natsu expulsando fuego de la boca.

-¡YO AL MENOS NO ESTOY DESCONCENTRADA PENSANDO EN LISSANNA!- dijo Lucy hostilmente mientras varios de los miembros miraban a la Strauss que estaba sorprendida.

-¡AL MENOS ELLA SE SABE DEFENDER! ¡SIEMPRE TE METES EN PROBLEMAS Y YO SOY EL QUE TIENE QUE RESCATARTE!- gritó Natsu mirando fijamente a la Heartfilia- ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI, EN ESTE INSTANTE LISSANNA FUERA MI COMPAÑERA Y NO TÚ!-

Todo el gremio se quedó callado por lo que acababa de decir el Dragneel, hasta el mismísimo Natsu paró de gritar al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lucy tenía la mirada baja, no decía ni media palabra ya que podía sentir como en su garganta se hacía un fuerte nudo. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de la Heartfilia, tomó sus cosas y cuando llegó a la puerta se dio la vuelta para observar a Natsu.

-¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTO, ME VOY!- gritó para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Sí que eres tonto!- dijo Erza mientras golpeaba a Natsu en la cabeza.

-No debiste decirle eso…- dijo Gray acercándose a Natsu que se estaba sobando el chichón que tenía.

-Ella me provocó…- dijo volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

-Eso no te da el derecho de decir tal cosa- dijo la menor de los Strauss acercándose a Natsu- Tú y Lucy son mejores amigos… Una simple discusión no va a separarlos-

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla- dijo Erza levantando a Natsu por la bufanda.

-¡Aye!- dijeron Gray, Natsu y Happy. Lissanna solo soltó una risilla por tal acción.

Los tres magos y el Exceed se dirigieron al apartamento de Lucy, pero cuando Natsu intentó entrar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada desde adentro. Erza y Gray tocaron la puerta pero la que salió fue la casera de la Heartfilia.

-¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó la señora saliendo del lugar.

-Buscamos a Lucy- dijo Erza mientras Natsu se acercaba a donde estaban los demás.

-Bueno…- la casera miró tristemente hacia los magos y luego habló- Lucy dijo que iba a irse por un tiempo… pero que pronto volvería y que me iba a seguir pagando la renta-

-¿No dijo a dónde iba?- preguntó Gray sorprendido.

-No. Ella solo tomó algunas cosas de su habitación, cerró todo y se fue- dijo la casera volviendo a entrar al apartamento.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- le gritó Gray a Natsu que estaba desprevenido en ese momento.

-¡No lo es!- se defendió Natsu tratando de golpear a Gray pero Erza detuvo su ataque.

-Tienes la culpa- dijo Erza soltando la mano de Natsu- Será mejor que la busquemos antes de que sea tarde-

-¡Aye! Yo la buscaré desde el aire- dijo Happy empezando a volar por encima de los edificios.

-Bien, nosotros buscaremos en el resto de la ciudad- dijo Gray a lo que los demás asintieron y empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

 ***En las afueras de Magnolia***

Lucy estaba sentada en un carruaje mientras veía como se alejaba del pueblo en donde había conocido a todos sus amigos, incluyendo al Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Un par de lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos mientras volteaba su rostro para no ver más ese lugar, acarició a su mascota Plue y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha y cuando vio la marca de Fairy Tail no pudo evitar llorar otra vez.

-¿Por qué me aceptaron en Fairy Tail?... Solo soy un desastre…- dijo Lucy observando por última vez el gran gremio que se situaba a la mitad de la ciudad.

-Plue, Plue- dijo el pequeño y tembloroso espíritu celestial mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de su ama.

-Sí Plue… nos iremos por un tiempo- dijo Lucy acariciando la cabecita del espíritu.

-Plue Plue Plue…- dijo el pequeño espíritu un poco triste.

-Descuida, si nos están buscando pronto se cansarán y se olvidarán de eso- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa un poco triste.

 ***De vuelta con los chicos***

-No aparece por ninguna parte- dijo Gray cansado por haber corrido tanto.

-Estoy segura de que ya se habrá ido del pueblo…- dijo Erza sentada en uno de los bancos del parque.

-¡Pude ver varios carruajes saliendo del pueblo!- dijo Happy bajando mientras se sentaba al lado de Erza- Puede ser que se haya ido en uno-

-Soy un idiota…- se lamentaba el Dragneel sentado en la hierba con la mirada baja.

-Lo eres- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus tres amigos.

-Pero si te disculpas como se debe, puede que te perdone- dijo Erza acariciando el pelo del Dragneel.

-¡Tengo que encontrarla!- dijo decidido el Dragneel mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Erza y Gray asintieron y fueron juntos al puesto de alquiler de carrozas para preguntar si habían visto a Lucy. El dueño del lugar dijo haber visto a una rubia con ojos achocolatados un poco tristes pidiendo un carruaje para ir a la ciudad capital. Natsu no dudó ni un segundo y se iba a poner en marcha, hasta que Erza lo detuvo por la bufanda.

-Iremos en un carruaje- dijo Erza mientras veía como el Dragneel temblaba de solo pensarlo.

Todos entraron en uno de los carruajes, y en menos de tres segundos Natsu ya estaba mareado. Happy solo lo miraba con una cara cansada mientras que Gray se burlaba poniéndole apodos. Erza solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla mientras trataba de no escuchar la discusión entre esos dos magos revoltosos.

-En una hora estaremos en nuestro destino- dijo el conductor llamando la atención de los magos.

-Una hora más…- dijo Natsu con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

-Aguanta un poco… Recuerda que es por Lucy- dijo Erza compadeciéndose de Natsu.

Poco tiempo después, todos los magos sienten como el carruaje se detenía y asomaron sus cabezas por la ventanilla. Ya habían llegado y el primero en salir fue el Dragneel, que si pasaba un segundo más iba a vomitar. Erza le dio las gracias al conductor y se despidió de él.

-Se está haciendo algo tarde- dijo Gray viendo como la tarde se volvía cada vez más oscura.

-Vayamos a buscar hospedaje- dijo Erza mientras empezaba a caminar por las calles del lugar.

Natsu, Gray y Happy se empeñaron a seguir a Titania, mientras que observaban cada rincón del lugar esperanzados de encontrar a su amiga. Erza encontró un lugar muy lindo llamado "Sweet Love". Los tres magos y el Exceed entraron para hospedarse en ese lugar.

-Todo listo- dijo Erza mirando a sus amigos desde la recepción.

-Si gustan pueden entrar en la piscina cuando quieran- dijo la recepcionista con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- dijo Erza mientras tomaba las llaves de sus habitaciones.

-Tendremos que buscarla mañana- dijo Gray observando la hora en el reloj de la recepción.

-Buena idea, mañana temprano reanudaremos la búsqueda- dijo Erza mientras subía por las escaleras siendo seguida por sus amigos.

-Me iré a dar un chapuzón en la piscina- dijo Natsu dejando su mochila en la habitación.

-No subas muy tarde- dijo Erza entrando en su habitación.

El mago solo asintió, entró para cambiarse y bajó con una toalla roja encima de su hombro, Happy lo fue a acompañar y cuando llegaron al primer piso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante el gran tamaño que tenía esa piscina.

-¡Vamos Happy! ¡Una carrera!- dijo Natsu soltando la toalla en una de las sillas y empezando a correr hacia la gran piscina.

-¡Aye!- dijo Happy siguiendo a su amigo.

Ambos hicieron un clavado, provocando que algunas de las personas quedaran totalmente empapadas. Natsu salió rápidamente mientras que Happy se reía por cómo le había quedado el pelo a su amigo.

-Algunas personas no tienen educación…- dijo una rubia apoyando sus brazos en la orilla al otro lado de la enorme piscina.

Natsu no pudo evitar escuchar ese comentario, ya que sus oídos son bastante sensibles. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Lucy, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho. El Dragneel se quedó callado observando a su amiga, pero esta no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Lucy…- susurró Natsu sin poder mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tanto miras Nat…- el felino no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Natsu le había tapado el hocico con una de sus manos.

-Has silencio Happy… Ella no se ha dado cuenta de nosotros…- dijo Natsu en susurros mientras que Happy solo asentía levemente.

Cuando Natsu y Happy se dieron cuenta de que Lucy estaba por salir de la piscina, no dudaron ni un segundo en salir primero para luego esconderse detrás de unas columnas. La Heartfilia tomó su toalla de color rosa y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para subir directamente hacia su habitación.

-Sigámosla…- dijo Natsu haciéndole señas a Happy de que volara cerca de él.

-Aye Sir- dijo el felino mientras empezaba a volar al lado de su amigo.

Ambos subieron las escaleras detrás de la Heartfilia sin que esta se diera cuenta. Subieron hasta el sexto piso que era el último y vieron como entraba en la habitación en la última habitación del pasillo. Esperaron unos veinte minutos para ver si salía, pero justo cuando estuvieron por irse, la puerta de la Heartfilia se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa chica con un vestido negro corto que se ajustaba a su figura, con el pelo suelto y una flor de color rosa en su pelo.

- _Se ve hermosa…_ \- pensó Natsu desde que vio a su amiga salir.

-Espero no llegar tarde…- se escuchó que dijo la Heartfilia observando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda.

Natsu y Happy se miraron extrañados mientras que Lucy bajaba por las escaleras. El Dragneel se apresuró a decirle a su amigo que fuera a la habitación y buscara una camiseta en la habitación y que bajara rápidamente al vestíbulo, cosa que el felino hizo de inmediato.

Natsu bajó las escaleras detrás de Lucy y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en uno de los grandes sofás que estaban en el vestíbulo. Happy logró llegar a tiempo y le dio una camiseta negra a Natsu el cual se la puso de inmediato. Un hermoso carruaje se aparcó en frente del lugar y el conductor le hizo señas a la Heartfilia de que subiera en él, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

-¿A dónde irá?- se preguntó Happy en voz alta mientras veía como el carruaje se alejaba.

-No lo sé… pero vamos a descubrirlo- dijo Natsu haciéndole señas a Happy de que lo cargara para salir volando del lugar.

Ambos amigos siguieron el lujoso carruaje hasta llegar a un hermoso restaurante llamado "La Flor de Loto". Un chico de pelo azul se acercó hacia el carruaje, abrió la puerta y ayudo a Lucy a descender de él.

Happy bajó un poco hasta que la Heartfilia entrara, cuando lo hizo bajó rápidamente haciendo que desde que Natsu pusiera un pie en el suelo salió corriendo hacia una columna cerca de la mesa en donde se habían sentado Lucy y su amigo de pelo azul.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí- habló el chico de pelo azul mientras acariciaba la mano de Lucy.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Stephan-

-Sí… desde que te escapaste de tu casa no volví a saber nada de ti- dijo un poco triste el chico.

-En verdad es que ya no soportaba vivir así… mi padre era muy distante conmigo desde que murió mamá… ahora él también está muerto…- dijo Lucy mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

-No toquemos ese tema…- dijo Stephan secándole las lágrimas a Lucy con su pulgar- ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?- preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Desde que escapé me uní a un gremio llamado Fairy Tail…- dijo un poco desanimada.

-Ah, es ese gremio que ganó primer lugar en los últimos juegos mágicos- dijo Stephan con un poco de asombro en sus palabras.

-Así es- dijo Lucy sonriendo tristemente.

-Pero… te veo algo triste, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Stephan mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano izquierda de Lucy con sus dedos.

-Hoy he discutido con mi mejor amigo… y dije que me iba a ir del gremio…- dijo Lucy tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- _Esto me está disgustando…_ \- pensó Natsu mientras sentía un leve pinchazo en el pecho.

-¿Y estás segura de abandonar el gremio?- preguntó Stephan un poco curioso por la respuesta de la rubia.

-Con lo que me dijo mi amigo esta tarde…- empezó a hablar Lucy- Supongo que eso sería lo mejor- dijo soltando un suspiro.

- _Oh no… Esto es mi culpa…_ \- pensó Natsu mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-Supongo que estás bastante dolida…- dijo el chico con voz comprensiva- Si quieres trabajo, puedo hablar con mi padre para que te lo dé- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Stephan…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Eres el mejor!- dijo para luego levantarse y darle un abrazo a su amigo.

Natsu salió del lugar con la mirada baja mientras que Happy trataba de alegrarlo, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba. Cuando llegaron al hotel, no dudó ni un segundo en subir hacia su habitación y recostarse en la cama mientras que un par de lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del Dragneel.

-Natsu… no puedes estar así…- dijo Happy sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Soy un idiota… un completo inútil…- dijo lamentándose mientras Erza y Gray entraban en la habitación.

-Natsu, te trajimos algo de comida- dijo Erza mostrando un empaque dentro de una bolsa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Gray al ver el estado de Natsu.

-Encontramos a Lucy…- contestó Happy levantándose de su lugar.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo Erza emocionada- ¡Vamos a buscarla!- dijo empezando a caminar pero la patita de Happy la detuvo.

-Será mejor que la dejemos… Lucy dijo que no iba a volver…- dijo Happy mientras que un par de lágrimas se asomaban de sus pequeños ojos.

-Nos iremos a primera hora mañana…- dijo Natsu acomodándose en su cama para dormir.

-¿No quieres comer algo primero?- preguntó Gray preocupado por el estado de Natsu.

-No… no tengo hambre…- dijo para luego arroparse completamente con las sábanas.

Gray y Erza prefirieron dejarlo tranquilo, así que apagaron las luces y se dirigieron hacia sus camas para dormir. Natsu sollozaba en silencio mientras recordaba las crueles palabras que le había dicho a Lucy ese mismo día. Pronto, el Dragneel se quedó dormido, pero ni en sus sueños estaba tranquilo.

 ** _*_** **Sueño de Natsu***

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?-

-Natsu…- se escuchó una voz desde la lejanía.

-¿Lucy?- preguntó Natsu observando a su alrededor.

-Aquí estoy…- dijo Lucy detrás de él. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, la cual el Dragneel correspondió rápidamente.

-Oh Lucy, yo…- Natsu fue interrumpido por Lucy.

-Espero que seas feliz con Lissanna…- dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia el vacío.

-¡Lucy! ¡Espérame!- gritó el Dragon Slayer mientras corría pero a cada paso que daba, más se alejaba.

-Hasta nunca, Natsu…- dijo para luego desaparecer completamente.

-¡LUCY! ¡NOOOOO!- Gritó Natsu llorando.

 ***Fin sueño de Natsu***

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó Natsu levantándose de su cama despertando a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué pasa Natsu?!- gritó Titania mientras se paraba en la cama e invocaba una espada.

-N-Nada…- respondió Natsu un poco asustado por la pesadilla y por la actitud de Erza- Solo tuve una pesadilla…- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Era sobre Lucy, ¿verdad?- preguntó Gray mientras veía que Natsu asentía lentamente.

-Debí imaginármelo…- dijo Erza sentándose en su cama mientras que su espada desaparecía en el aire.

-Lo siento chicos… iré a caminar un poco…- dijo Natsu poniéndose sus sandalias y empezando a caminar.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Happy un poco adormilado pero Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco, saldremos muy temprano mañana- dijo Natsu acariciándola cabeza de su amigo para luego salir de la habitación.

-Pobre Natsu…- dijo Erza con un gesto triste en su rostro.

-Sí… no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá el cabeza de flama cuando volvamos al gremio- dijo Gray volviendo a acostarse en su cama.

Mientras tanto, Natsu caminaba por las calles, viendo como algunas personas aún seguían en las calles *simples borrachos…* pensó Natsu al ver a algunos de ellos tambalearse y durmiendo en el suelo. El Dragneel suspiró con pesadez mientras volvía hacia el hotel. En la recepción vio hojas en blanco y unas plumas, así que no dudó en tomarlas y escribir algo en ellas.

- _Espero que al menos lo lea…_ \- pensó mientras depositaba la nota debajo de la puerta de la Heartfilia.

Natsu volvió a su habitación para dormir un poco antes de salir esa mañana hacia su hogar. Pasó poco tiempo y ya el sol se asomaba desde las ventanas hacia el interior de la habitación, haciendo que los magos despertaran perezosamente. Erza fue la primera en entrar al baño, Gray solo miraba a su amigo que aún tenía una mirada triste.

-Vamos amigo…- empezó a hablar Gray acercándose a Natsu- Pronto vas a olvidar esto-

-No lo creo…- dijo Natsu con resignación en la voz- ¿Sabes? Nunca le había dicho a alguien esto, pero… estoy locamente enamorado de ella…- dijo sonriendo irónicamente mientras miraba a Gray.

-Siempre supe que sentías algo por ella…- dijo Gray con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-¿Eh?- Natsu estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que alguien supiera eso.

-He notado como la miras, como sonríes cuando estás con ella y lo sobreprotector que te pones cuando alguien trata de acercarse o intenta hacerle daño- dijo Gray poniendo su brazo encima del hombro de Natsu.

-Si lo dices así, parece algo obvio…- dijo Natsu sonriendo levemente.

-Bien chicos, ya terminé de usar el baño- dijo Erza secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña.

-Ya vamos- dijeron Natsu y Gray levantándose de sus lugares.

 ***En la habitación de Lucy***

Lucy estaba dormida, hasta que uno de los rayos del sol se posicionó encima de sus ojos e hiciera que se despertara con pereza. La Heartfilia se estiró levemente en su cama mientras que escuchó como un carruaje se iba del lugar.

- _No entiendo como la gente se puede despertar tan temprano…_ \- pensó Lucy asomándose para ver el carruaje alejándose del lugar.

Lucy se levantó de su cama, iba a caminar hacia el baño pero vio un sobre debajo de su puerta. Caminó hacia el sobre, lo levantó con su mano derecha y vi escrito a un costado de este: _"Léeme, por favor…"_ cosa que la Heartfilia no dudó en hacer. Empezó a leer la carta detenidamente, dándose cuenta de inmediato de quien provenía. La carta decía:

 _Hola Lucy… Espero que no te vaya a molestar que te haya escrito esto… Pero necesito decirlo… Perdóname por todas las cosas horribles que te dije después de nuestra misión. A decir verdad, eres la mejor compañera que he podido tener. Me hace entristecer que jamás vayas a volver a Fairy Tail… Pero supongo que me lo merezco… Antes de que ya no nos volvamos a comunicar, te quiero decir que Te Amo… Pero nunca había tenido el valor de decírtelo… Hasta ahora._

 _Espero que seas feliz con tu nueva vida… Atte. Natsu Dragneel._

De los ojos de Lucy resbalaban unas lágrimas bastante gruesas, mientras que varios sollozos salían de sus labios. La Heartfilia dejó la carta a un lado tratando de analizar lo que había acabado de leer.

 ***En Fairy Tail***

Los cuatro compañeros llegaron en poco tiempo al gremio, pero Natsu aún no había llegado de su propio mundo. Erza lo haló hacia la barra y pidió una bebida para él. Mirajane fue rápidamente a buscar un refresco. Volvió con este en la mano y se lo puso en frente al Dragon Slayer, pero este aún seguía sumido en su propio mundo imaginario.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Lucy?- preguntó Lissanna acercándose a sus amigos.

-No volverá…- dijo Gray bajando la mirada.

-Natsu… Come algo, por favor- dijo Erza moviendo suavemente a Natsu por el hombro.

-No tengo hambre…- dijo este sin muchas ganas.

-Natsu…- susurró Happy mirando tristemente a su amigo.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa…- dijo el Dragneel levantándose de su lugar.

Nadie se opuso a la decisión del Dragon Slayer, sabían que era algo duro para él perder así a alguien, y más sabiendo que es a la chica que más a querido, así que mejor lo dejaron ir. Natsu llegó a la puerta y cuando la abrió, chocó con alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡OYE! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE…- Natsu se quedó callado al darse cuenta que con la persona que había chocado era la hermosa rubia de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Los ojos de Natsu se empezaron a humedecer mientras este se ponía de rodillas y abrazaba a su amiga por la cintura. Todos los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron al ver tal escena, que hasta algunos tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos en blanco.

-¡Lucy! ¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!- empezó a gritar Natsu mientras que unos fuertes sollozos salían de sus labios.

Todas las chicas empezaron a llorar ante la acción de Natsu, hasta Erza, que estaba casi desmoronándose encima de una mesa. Natsu abrazaba con más fuerza a Lucy, pero esta no se movía ni un centímetro. El Dragneel pensó que no lo iba a perdonar, pero sintió como la mano de su amiga acariciaba lentamente sus rosáceos cabellos, haciendo que este se sorprendiera de inmediato.

-Perdóname por haber explotado sin razón ayer…- dijo Lucy empezando a llorar también.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo tuve la culpa por decirte esas crueles palabras ayer!- dijo Natsu levantándose para abrazar fuertemente a su amiga.

-Creo que estaba celosa de que cada chica se te abalanzara en cada misión a la que íbamos…- dijo Lucy correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

-¡Te amo, Lucy!- gritó Natsu haciendo que todas las chicas se sorprendieran y gritaran de la felicidad, provocando un dolor de cabeza en los miembros masculinos del gremio.

-Yo también te amo, Natsu- dijo Lucy para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-Creo que estamos jodidos…- dijo Gray a Gajeel que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Gajeel un poco confundido.

-¡Hay que celebrar esto!- dijo Mira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta Everywere!- gritó Erza sacando una de sus espadas mientras la meneaba en el aire.

-Ya veo…- dijo Gajeel con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca.

Y así, todos los del gremio empezaron a celebrar la unión del Dragon Slayer de Fuego con la Maga Estelar. Durante dos días seguidos, los miembros del gremio bebían, reían y disfrutaban hasta más no poder. Natsu y Lucy solo podían ver a sus amigos y reírse un poco de ellos, para luego darse pequeños besos mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Te amo, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Natsu besando a su rubia en la frente.

-Te amo, Natsu Dragneel- dijo Lucy abrazando fuertemente a su Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Por cierto, estoy haciendo un fic NaLu con la historia de "Un futuro compartido" de Sherryl Woods (pero con muchos toques míos) :3 bueno, nos leemos en otro momento! Bay Bay!**


End file.
